Gift of Hope
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Kagome is depressed on Christmas Eve and spends her evening with Sesshomaru, teaching him about Christmas


_Author's notes: Story requested as a trade off from a friend on deviantART Al-Abbasi._

**Gift of Hope**

Christmas Eve was the day Kagome was always depressed most. Her brother Sota was too young to remember it but when he was three years old their father's life was taken from them. Since then Kagome always felt sad over the holidays. And what made things worse for her was Inuyasha was no longer around. She was alone. Not wanting to be around her family, Kagome quietly slipped away, sneaking out and going straight to the well house where she jumped into the well, appearing on the other side.

Since she was going was 500 years ago, weather wasn't the same as in the present time, which meant there was lots of snow on the ground. It was a good thing Kagome was already wearing warm clothing, including warm pants and a fluffy down jacket.

She sat on the edge of the well, digging her feet into the snow around it, enjoying the quietness around her. She felt more alive when she was in the past. Too distracted by her own thoughts, it never occurred to her that someone or something could approach her.

"Far from home, now aren't you?"

Kagome whipped around, startled by the voice. A gasp escaped her lips on who stood before her. He was the last person she expected to see this closes to Kaede's village.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed. She couldn't believe he was there. How long had he been standing there? Was he there when she arrived?

He remained silent as he stared at her; a bit perplexed by her sudden appearance and the fact his annoying half brother wasn't around either. He couldn't even pick up Inuyasha's scent anywhere. But what more confused him was she was there in the past, not in her time where she belonged.

"If you don't mind," she started, getting over the shock. "I would rather be left alone."

"And why would someone such as yourself want to be alone?" he asked, remaining where he stood. It was obvious, neither the cold weather nor the snow bothered him. "You're always with your friends."

"No offence, but someone like yourself probably wouldn't understand as in my time there's something going on that doesn't exist in this time," she answered, choosing her words wisely.

"Words like that can get yourself killed," he remarked, no emotion in his voice.

"I'm sure it could," she replied. "Hence why I said 'no offence'." She sighed, knowing she was going to have to explain to protect herself from getting killed. She looked down the well, now that she was standing in front of it. He stood on the opposite side but not in arm's reach of her. "Ten years ago today my father died. Yes, I know, people die all the time. But today of all days is what is known as a holiday in my time."

He continued to stare at her as she explained. He had been curious a bit, curious wanting to know more about her time. It was obvious by how she talked and dressed, times were very different.

"My little brother was only three so he doesn't remember our father. For me though, it's become a holiday I don't wish to celebrate anymore, but Mom and Grandpa always seem to get me involved. "I guess now it's a bit different as I'm able to escape it by coming here."

"One thing I have learnt from you humans is you can not escape from your problems. They will always find you."

"Yeah, that's what I've often cranked on Inuyasha about that, but you know how stubborn he is." Finally looking up, she looked into his demon eyes. "And you already know I can be just as stubborn when I want to be. Women in my time have more of a voice than here."

He matched her gaze, regarding her. He did have to admit. She was stubborn, just like that Demon Slayer and a trait like that weren't common in human women. At least not in the ones he ever met. "Curious. What is this holiday?" he asked, suddenly.

She blinked, surprised by his unexpected question. However, what surprised her more was the two were having a decent conversation.

"It's called Christmas," she answered. "It's something that has many meanings, depending on the group of humans on their beliefs. One set of beliefs is the 2000 years ago, approximately, is to celebrate of a human who had special healing gifts, like a Priestess or Monks. But for others, they created another reason with a fake man called Santa who would deliver toys to children while they sleep."

"Strange human customs," he replied.

"Not all humans celebrate it as there are some cultures who don't believe in celebrating it at all. My family celebrates it, but I'm never much in the Christmas mood since my father died."

The more she spoke, the more he was getting curious to her world. "What killed your father? A demon?"

She shook her head. "No. Demons don't exist in my world. Well they do, but keep a low profile. At least I think. Inuyasha has never picked up the scent of other demons. It's a shame really. No human in my time knows of demons. Yes, we have history books talking about demons such as yourself, but they are just stories and no one really believes in them."

"And Inuyasha is able to see this world of yours?"

"Yes. But there's no reason why. Shippo can't travel through. Nor can Miroku or Sango."

"I wish to see this world of yours."

She blinked once again. "You can't be serious. I don't even know if it would let you go through or not."

Finally, he stepped closer to the well. "Then, it's time to find out."

She could see the set determination in his voice. He wasn't going to back down and she knew him enough to know not to argue with him. Besides, he was a Demon. He could kill her with only one finger from where he stood and she would be helpless to stop him. He could move faster than she could notch an arrow and she was defenceless at the moment.

She sighed once again, moving around the well to stand on the other side, directly in front of him. "Alright. But to probably get the best effect, you may want to hold on to me. Inuyasha can travel at will, but I don't know if the same will be for you and…"

He stretched forward, wrapping his one arm around her waist. She took an intake of breath, not expecting him to be so bold. Being so close to him, she could feel the texture of his clothes, which felt very soft through her gloved hands.

He never bothered giving her a chance to say anything before he stepped over the well, jumping in. The familiar blue aura surrounded the both of them, slowly his descent to the bottom. Upon landing on the bottom, Kagome looked up, no longer seeing the night sky but darkness of the roof of the well house.

"We made it," she breathed. "In this world, the well is covered over in a building, protected from other people."

He looked up. "I see." Using his demonic powers, he flew up the shaft, reaching the top of the well, where he could indeed see it was a well house now. Once at the top, he released his hold on her

She stepped away from him; relieved his arm wasn't around her anymore. But at the same time, she missed the warmth. "I should warn you one thing, here the smells can be overwhelming. You will smell things you've never smelt before. But it's not humans you'll smell, is pollution. There is one thing I do have to agree with you. Humans are arrogant and very ignorant to the world around them. I used to be one of them but since landing in the past, I've learnt to appreciate what life has to offer."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding before going to the door, sliding it open. Immediately his senses were overwhelmed with the new smells like Kagome warned him about. Holding back the pathetic smells, he glanced around and found strange looking buildings. With his demonic hearing he could hear distant strange sounds.

In seconds, Kagome stepped up beside him, before going in front of him. "We are standing directly where we were before but now 500 years in the future. This is what will become up the village Lady Kaede lives in. It's now become what is known as a city called Tokyo. Millions of humans live here."

"Millions you say?" he questioned. He knew there weren't even a million people living in Japan in his time. "How does the population get so high?"

"Apparently within the next 200 years, from your time evolution changes and the time your from becomes what is known as Feudal Japan or Warring States Era. In time the constant killings of humans will lessen, which gives 300 years where humans can expand and create a vast amount of people."

"I wish to see more of this world," he stated.

"Not sure how we'll do that when…"

Again her words were forced into silence when again he wrapped his arm around her and took to the air. Being a demon, he was able to fly. Soon enough the two were flying over the city, high enough to block much of the smells and noises.

"Those lights?" he started.

"They are lights from passing vehicles, which are now the way humans travel from place to place instead of horses. Vehicles are one of the main sources of the disgusting smell you can sense. The other lights are either from Christmas lights and streetlights scattered all over the place or from office buildings made from steel and iron. Houses are the only things now made of wood for humans to live in."

She looked up into Sesshomaru's face, wondering what he was thinking. His face was so unreadable. He'd be able to play poker and not be disturbed by the cards. First he would have to learn and the thought alone, Kagome knew that would never happen. Sesshomaru didn't like doing things human. Until he met Rin, however that happened, he never liked being around humans. But now was a bit different and she knew Sesshomaru at least respected her. Respected her as a fellow warrior. She stood up to him twice in the past and never coward back.

Sesshomaru continued to watch the ground below. He was quite surprised by the changes 500 years is going to make. He had been alive for 500 years and he never really seen much change in humans but the next 500 years was a different matter. Humans will progress greatly straight to the point demons will become non-existent or will just keep low profiles.

Seeing something in the distance, Sesshomaru flew over to it, landing on the ground, near a tree all decorated up. Kagome was about to ask him what was on his mind when she looked to see the tree.

"We call it a Christmas tree," she replied as he released her once again.

"Why would humans call a tree with strange lights a 'Christmas tree'?"

"Honestly," Kagome sighed. "I'm not sure but it's something that has become quite a popular tradition. Many humans love to decorate trees for the holidays." She stepped closer to the tree. "This is one of many trees throughout the city that is decorated up.

He scanned around the surrounding area, surprised by what he saw. Nothing was like what he was used to seeing. Too many humans. Too many unfamiliar scents. His eyes scanned around until settling back on the future girl. "Is there more to this 'Christmas'?" he asked.

"Yeah. During this time those who celebrate the holiday exchange gifts with others they know to represent the gifts Jesus received the night he was given his from three wise men who travelled a long distance to see him."

"And since that day humans remember the human's birthday though he's long dead," he blinked, trying to understand.

"Something like that. To many humans he was our saviour and like to think of him at this time of year to remember what he once was."

"Foolishness," he stated.

"Where you're a demon, it's understandable you think that way. But all humans do foolish things sometimes and sometimes those foolish things can be rewarding. To Inuyasha allowing you to come here would probably be foolish in his mind and maybe it is, but I really don't think it was."

He nodded, understanding. She didn't have to say it, he knew. In all tense and purposes, he could kill her before she could remotely blink.

"Kagome!"

Kagome gasped, recognizing the voice calling her. Her heart began to hammer as she felt their presence. She slowly turned just in time to see her three friends from school approach her and Sesshomaru. '_Not now_,' Kagome thought. '_This isn't good. Sesshomaru won't understand_.'

Giving a nervous laugh, Kagome looked to Sesshomaru before looking to her friends once again. "Er… Eri. Yuka. Ayumi. What brings you guys here?"

"We always come here on Christmas Eve," answered Eri. She looked to Sesshomaru. "Whoa! Who's the hunk!?"

Sesshomaru quirked a brow, unfamiliar to the word, but judging from the girl's face, he could her see comment meant it to be compliment.

Kagome cringed. "This is Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru."

"That two-timing guy of yours has a brother!?" blinked Yuka.

Again Kagome gave a nervous laugh, why did they have to bring that up in front of the demon? Sesshomaru didn't show it, but he was a bit amused by this. He had heard about Inuyasha often leaving Kagome in the wind to go running after Kikyo. The 'two-timing' must be what it means for what Inuyasha did bouncing back between the two humans, though Kikyo was only alive through grave yard soil and demon magic.

"He's cuter than your other friend," replied Ayumi.

"Guys…" Kagome tried to get through to them, not realizing Sesshomaru found her friends amusing though with his Aristocratic attitude, it was hard to tell.

Yuka looked at Kagome. "You know you really should be around him more often than the other guy who is always two-timing on you. I mean he's…" she pointed to Sesshomaru. "Is cuter, taller and even dresses really nice too."

"Yeah… well…" Kagome started before another female voice interrupted her.

The three talkative teen girls suddenly turned away from Kagome. Yuka turned back to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome. But we have to go. Our Mom's are here to pick us up. Merry Christmas!"

"Yes Merry Christmas!" yelled Eri as she began running towards the older women.

"Merry Christmas!" called out Ayumi as she too followed her two friends.

"Have a Merry Christmas!" Kagome called back, waving to her friends, glad the awkward moment was over. Now for a new one. Would Sesshomaru question her what her friends was talking about?

"Humans surely have become talkative," he pointed out.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, giving a nervous laugh. "Yeah… that's my friends for you. They do this to me all the time. Always throwing words out at me and not giving me time to say anything."

"I can see why you prefer my world then. The air is cleaner and less people," he replied.

Something white touched her nose and she looked up to see more. "It's snowing… It hardly ever snows on Christmas Eve."

Stepping away from the decorated tree, Sesshomaru wanted to see more of this 'Christmas'. He soon came to something hanging from a tree. "What is this?"

Kagome, who was in a daze watching the snowfall, shook her thoughts and looked over to Sesshomaru. She couldn't see what he was gazing at. Picking her feet up. She jogged over to him before looking straight up. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Mistletoe…" she breathed, not wanting to believe it.

"Mistletoe?" he asked.

She looked slightly down but still had to keep her head up to look at him. "It's a plant that humans created a custom with. If people are standing under it, it's often for those people to kiss."

"Foolishness," he simply said.

"Perhaps so," Kagome agreed. "But we have to have our quirks. I'm sure there's demons who are just as foolish as humans. Not that I'm saying you're one of them. Since you stopped pursuing Tetsusaiga, I've seen a different side of you. One that I respect but still fear at the same time."

"As you should be," he replied.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm nervous being around you. You probably can sense that with your demonic senses. But I'm not going to let you intimidate me either."

"I have noticed," he replied.

As he looked down upon her, which is what he preferred to do with people who were beneath him, but with her she was quite a bit shorter than him. He was about an entire foot taller than her. As he stared at her face, there was always something about her that sparked his interest even though she was always around his pathetic brother. He could never put his finger on it, but for some reason seeing her bundled up in those strange clothes for warmth, something was beginning to stir within him.

Something was compelling him to remain where he stood and for once get to know her. She was very brave to face off many terrifying demons. And the times he had witnessed her stand up to Naraku she had lots of courage. At first he thought it to be very foolish of her to waste her life like that, but she had delivered quite a few shocking blows to the half demon. She even had the nerve to fire some witty comments in his own direction on occasion.

Realizing she was staring into his amber eyes, she blinked and looked away. "Umm… is there anything else you would like to know?" she asked suddenly.

"Just one," he said as his one hand reached out, taking her puffed out waist, due to her jacket, whatever it was made from.

Feeling his clawed hand on her, she took an intake of breath, immediately turning back to him. She looked into his eyes once again, scared what he was about to do.

He had no idea why he was touching her but feeling the texture of the material keeping her warm was strange and extraordinary at once. For some time now since meeting Rin, his feelings for humans changed and he noticed one thing with Kagome. She was quite attractive for being a human and she didn't smell like the others. Of course it helped her cause with Rin liking her as well.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome breathed realizing he was leaning forward somewhat.

He had no idea why his face was getting closer to hers but as he lowered his head, his hand gripped her jacket, pulling her closer to him. The two were still directly under the mistletoe.

"You intrigue me," he breathed as he stopped mere centimetres from her face. "You've placed a hex on me," he then declared.

"Wha…" she started, but never had the chance to finish before his lips pressed against hers, giving her, her first kiss.

Her eyes widened a slight moment as her hands rose up quickly to clutch his kimono sleeves. He was kissing her! Why was he kissing her!? It didn't make any sense. Whatever the reason was Kagome couldn't help but feel drawn to his lips. They were warm and soft, just like the wrapping around his right shoulder. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as she fell into his kiss.

Her hands remained gripping his sleeves but she began to slowly respond, which delighted him. His arm circled her waist, pulling her even tighter as he lifted her up, giving him the chance to straighten. Her feet dangled at near his knees as he continued to kiss her. With her lifted in his arm, gave him the opportunity to be able to kiss her better by slanting his head.

Their lips were moulded together as if they were made for each other. The snow lightly continued to fall around them as they kissed under the mistletoe, unconsciously enjoying the embrace more than either would ever admit. In the distance dongs were heard, indicating it was now midnight, Christmas Day.

Sesshomaru pulled his lips away from hers; puzzled why he allowed himself to kiss her, though he had to admit it was rather pleasant. Her lips tasted like Sakura blossoms. He continued to hold her off the ground, close to his body.

"Merry Christmas," he said, remembering what her friends said. "Kagome."

She blinked several seconds before giving a gentle smile. That was the first time he called her by name. "Merry Christmas, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied, using his honorific title for the first time.

Feeling overwhelmed, he pushed her back against him, claiming her lips once again, deepening the kiss, which she gladly gave him, enjoying him.


End file.
